


Naruto's Revealing

by Loonylovegood12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonylovegood12/pseuds/Loonylovegood12
Summary: Early in his life Naruto decides that he would no longer endure the villagers' abuse. He was going to become the world's strongest shinobi if it killed him...which it probably would.Strong! Smart!Bloodline! Naruto. Possible harem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story so please be. supportive

October 10th 7:00pm  
The lone child sighed as his bowed his head; his ghost-like empty blue eyes shadowed by the dirty blond hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in weeks. He sighed again as he rocked back and forth on the rickety swing which looked like it had seen better days. The entire clearing showed signs of abandonment and ill use. The grass was overgrown and brown in some areas, the see-saw had lost one of its seats, the slide was half sunken in mud; even the sand box was devoid of sand and was instead filled with a disgusting mixture of murky water, algae, and mud.  
No one ever came here, that’s why he came to the place, on every 10th day of the month of October. A day known to him as his birthday, but known to most of the villagers as the day the Kyuubi no Yoko went on a violent rampage in the Village hidden in the leaves.  
Of course, the local history books say the Bijuu was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage at the cost of his life. The books described the Kyuubi as an extremely large mindless monster with 9 tails and bloodlust so intense, it could kill a man. The books also said it was so powerful that with a swipe of a tail it could cause a tsunami; however, it was vanquished before it could destroy the entire village.  
This was not to say no lives were lost, quite the opposite in fact; hundreds of brave shinobi and helpless civilians lost their lives in the beast’s rampage, including the Lady Biwako, the wife of the Sandaime Hokage. Many who managed to survive were deemed unable to continue in their careers as they were heavily disabled.  
Seven years after, the destroyed parts of the village were rebuilt and majority of its inhabitants moved on. However, their hatred of the Kyuubi no Yoko never dwindled. In obedience of the Yondaime’s last wish, the Sandaime had revealed to the villagers that the Kyuubi had not been defeated as they had been led to believe, but had been sealed into a newborn baby boy, and had stressed the fact that the child was not the Kyuubi, but the jailor. He had also reminded the villagers of the Yondaime’s wish for the child to be seen as a hero.  
‘Fat load of good that did’ said boy thought and chuckled bitterly.  
Apparently, the Yondaime's faith in his subjects was misplaced as they did everything in their power to make the boy’s life hell because they saw him as the Kyuubi reborn in human form.  
The Sandaime tried to curb their desires to kill the boy by passing a law that kept them from mentioning the child’s status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to their children. Nevertheless, as they could not inform their children of what they thought was the boy’s “true nature”, they told their children that the young child was a very bad boy who they were supposed to stay away from.  
They cajoled their children into bullying the little hero, up to the extent of throwing stones at him. So the young Uzumaki Naruto grew up alone, hated, a pariah as a result of something he had no control over.  
The villagers decided it was their duty to “complete what the Yondaime started” and kill the “demon child”. They did all they could to end his existence; they taunted him, bullied him, mobbed him, broke into the tiny apartment he lived in and burned what little possessions he had, they even when as far as to severely injure him with the intent of killing him. From the moment the villagers were told about the Jinchuuriki’s identity till now, there had been 387 Assassination attempts, 89 almost successful. Many of which were done by professional bounty hunters and Missing Nin, apparently hired by the villagers. However, even though they tried all their conventional means of assassination, involving stabbing him in the heart, severing his spinal cord, everything short of chopping his head off as they did not want to risk releasing the Bijuu; the injuries they gave him always managed to heal. But instead of discouraging them, it only increased the belief that because he was a demon, he was immortal, and the only way to get rid of him, was to make his life a living hell, thereby causing him to take his own life.  
‘But no more’ Naruto thought and clenched his fist, his formerly shadowed eyes, now blazing with determination.  
‘I’ll show them, i'll show them all. I’ll be the strongest shinobi in the world, they’ll see” Naruto yelled and pumped his fist, the impression of his new goal filling his mind.  
October 11th 9:00am  
“Ohayo, Hokage ji-ji!” Naruto yelled with a grin as he walked into the office currently occupied by the Sandaime Hokage and his grandfather figure; Sarutobi Hiruzen.  
The old man raised an eyebrow in wonder. Throughout the previous years, for a few weeks after his birthday, the boy was usually quite subdued and unresponsive. So much so that he would stay in his apartment for days on end, refusing to come out.  
‘I wonder what happened to change this pattern; he looks quite at peace today, so soon after his birthday, even though his apartment was vandalized yesterday. Very intriguing indeed.’  
“Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?” the man asked, discreetly examining the blonde’s face for hints to the cause of his demeanor.  
“I’m fine Hokage-jiji.” Naruto said. His grin still in place as he sat on the couch.  
Hiruzen frowned.  
‘If I didn’t know better I’d think he enjoyed yesterday’s events’  
“Okay then, how may I help you Naruto-kun?” the Hokage asked, leaning forward a bit.  
Naruto’s grin dropped and settled into a slight determined frown.  
‘ne…jiji, I want to be a shinobi.” Naruto said and looked the aged leader in the eye.  
“Ah, is that so. Well, you’ll be able to enroll in the shinobi academy when you turn eight years old, that is a year from now, and it’s not a problem at all. But Naruto-kun, why do you want to become a shinobi?” the old man asked.  
He expected Naruto to launch into a tirade of childish fantasies of fame, heroism, rescuing princesses and saving countries. However, what he said caused the Hokage’s eyes to widen in shock.  
“I want to be a shinobi…no, not just a shinobi, the strongest shinobi, to prove to the villagers that I am not worthless, I’ll protect them with my life and they will acknowledge my existence. I will use my strength to protect my precious people” the blonde said in a serious tone, his eyes shining with intelligence not normally seen on a seven years old child.  
‘This child…he is truly his father’s son.’  
“Very well Naruto, I will enroll you into the shinobi academy once you turn eight.”  
The grin returned with full force and he turned to leave.  
“Wait a moment, Naruto-kun” Hiruzen called and tossed a small book into Naruto’s hands.  
“Read it, I think you’ll like it” the Hokage was shocked to see Naruto’s grin turn into a downcast look.  
“Jiji…I don’t know how to read.” He mumbled.  
“Wait, what? I assigned you a tutor. Sasaki-san.”  
“She left a long time ago jiji” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Hiruzen’s eyes flashed with rage.  
“Neko!” he called.  
An ANBU with a cat mask appeared next to him.  
“Get me Ebisu” he ordered.  
“Hai Hokage-sama.” The ANBU said in a female voice and disappeared in a flurry of leaves, reappearing barely a minute later but this time, with a man with her.  
Naruto looked in wonder at the ANBU and the man.  
‘Whoa, she just disappeared and now she’s back. So this is a shinobi’ Naruto thought as she disappeared again.  
Naruto stared at the new man.  
He was a pale skinned man at average height wearing the standard Jonin shinobi attire with a bandana. His only distinguishing figure was a pair of dark glasses on his face.  
“Ebisu-san, I have an assignment for you. I want you to teach this child behind you basic reading and writing for the next 3 months. You will be paid the equivalent of a successful A rank mission.” The Hokage’s said in a no nonsense voice.  
“b-but Hokage-sama, I am a Jonin; surely, my skills are more useful in the field than in teaching this de-child. This is a job that could be done by any civilian.” Ebisu said, barely covering his slip up.  
The Hokage frowned.  
“I gave you a direct order Ebisu-san. Do not test my patience by questioning my methods. You will do as I ask. I will test the boy every week to monitor his progress so you better teach him well. Is that clear?” Hiruzen asked, almost daring the man to say otherwise.  
“h-hai, Hokage-sama” the man said.  
“Good, you are dismissed.” The Jonin nodded and disappeared.  
“Arigartou, jiji” Naruto said and hugged the old man.  
“You are very welcome Naruto” he smiled and glanced at a picture of a blond man on his desk.

January 12th 8:00am  
Three months later, Naruto walked with a new bounce in his step and his head buried in the little brown book the Hokage gave him. He was so engrossed in ‘The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja’ that he didn’t even hear the usual hostile whispers that usually filled his mind.  
The previous months had been very busy for most of the time; it was very stressful on his mind to learn all about basic writing in three months. However, as a result of his determination, he learned fast and managed to show to Ebisu-Sensei that he was not the demon he was made out to be. This wasn’t to say the Jonin was fond of him; but the Jonin taught him well and praised him on his fast learning, despite the fact that Naruto antagonized him constantly by calling him a closet pervert.  
Naruto reluctantly closed the book as he sat on a stool in front of the bar where they served the best food on the planet, in his opinion at least.  
“Ohayo, Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neechan!” he called out.  
“Ah, Naruto, nice to see you again.” Teuchi called out.  
Meanwhile, Ayame, the cook’s daughter had a comical expression of her eyes wide and her mouth open.  
“N-Naruto-chan…you’re reading a book.” Ayame spluttered.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I am.” He grinned.  
“b-but, you said books were boring.” She said, still astonished.  
“Well…I was wrong. Books are great.” Naruto grinned nervously, with slight guilt as he had only said that to cover up for his inability to read.  
"who's the author?" Teuchi asked.  
"some guy called Jiraiya of the Sannin" naruto replied.  
"really? he wrote that book?" he asked.  
"yeah. Who is this guy anyway?" naruto asked.  
"I'm a civilian but even i know who this man is. he is one of the Legendary Sannin; a group of three shinobi who are said to be some of the srrongest in the world. Jiraiya is know as the Toad Sage. Some even say he is the strongest of the Sannin. He was also the one who trained the Yondaime. " Teuchi summarised.  
'wow'  
"where'd you get the book anyway?" Ayame asked.  
"Hokage-jiji gave it to me. Its a really nice book, the main character has the same name as i do. Ayame-chan, i think i really like reading." Naruto said with a grin.  
“Wow, good for you Naruto chan. For that you’ll get an extra large bowl of ramen.” Ayame said and dropped a bowl full of some steamy ramen on his table.  
“Really? Thanks Ayame-neechan. Itadakimasu!” Naruto chanted before slurping up his meal.  
Using his own money, he then ordered seven more bowls before burping and rubbing his very satisfied belly.  
“Ja ne Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-chan” Naruto yelled and walked briskly out of the restaurant, a destination in mind.

January 14th 10:25pm.  
‘It’s a wonder what people would throw away’ he thought as he rummaged through a trash can.  
For the past few days he had wondered how he was going to grow strong with no one willing to teach him and he finally got the answer when he saw a civilian woman throw a book into her trash can while muttering about littering shinobi. He figured, if lazy shinobi carelessly dropped books they felt they didn’t need on the floor, a good many shinobi would throw Jutsu scrolls they think they don’t need into the trash.  
As he tested his theory, he found that he was right. he had searched five trashcans so far and he had found two D-rank jutsu scrolls, one C-rank jutsu scroll, one book on Chakra molding and elemental manipulation and a large cook book that looked no older than a few months.  
‘Ungrateful shinobi, throwing such valuable things away like this. Well, I’ll turn their trash into my treasure.’  
Glossary:  
Arigartou- Thank you  
Hai: Yes  
Neesan- Big sister  
Jiji- Grandpa

br /


End file.
